


Perfect

by whenyouheldtheknife



Series: Professor [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, First Time, For Science!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the man lost himself in the feeling of releasing his pent-up emotions, his hormones, onto this boy, this impressionable student whom he’d wanted to pry open with his fingers, his tongue, the moment that the blond had walked into his classroom with Sharpie tattoos up and down his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no excuse for this

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the empty science classroom. At the front was a dark-skinned, dark-haired man, his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants unzipped, his hands gripping the hips and ass of the blond boy he had bent over the lab table as he fucked the boy slowly. “Cecil,” he grunted, bending forward over the boy, groping for something to hold on to, something to give him a grasp at reality in the world that now balanced on this young man’s shoulders. “Cecil.” The professor grabbed hold of the back of the aforementioned Cecil’s bow tie, the feel of the lavender satin smooth on his calloused fingers. 

“Ah - p-professor - !” Cecil exclaimed, ending in a soft moan as he felt his head pulled back by the man’s strong grip. The fabric cinched a little tighter around his shirt collar, his neck, and the sensation went straight to his dick. Cecil rubbed his body against the cold, unforgiving surface of the table, not above begging for some sort of touch at the new, and slightly odd feeling, of something other than his own fingers up his ass. 

His professor’s thrusts were getting sharper, harder, as the man lost himself in the feeling of releasing his pent-up emotions, his hormones, onto this boy, this impressionable student whom he’d wanted to pry open with his fingers, his tongue, the moment that the blond had walked into his classroom with Sharpie tattoos up and down his arms. 

“Do you know what you’ve done to me,” the professor said, his voice husky and a little bit dangerous. Each word was punctuated by a thrust, by a tug on Cecil’s bow tie, by a sharp little gasp from the blond boy followed by a quiet moan. “You’re here, every day,” the man’s hands were going to leave bruises on Cecil’s hips, “and I can’t get enough,” Cecil thought his neck or back was going to snap but he couldn’t find the thought to care, “of your damn face or your eyes or the way you look at me like I’m - “ 

“Perfect,” Cecil supplied, the word a breath, a moan, as his hand found his own dick and he stroked himself clumsily, unsure of how to do this when his professor’s cock was so far up the blond’s ass that Cecil couldn’t bear to think of how it would feel when he pulled out, “you’re so perfect, Professor Carlos.” 

Carlos came first inside Cecil, a low groan rumbling from his chest and out his partially-open mouth, an exhale on the blond’s neck as he unconsciously pulled the bowtie suddenly tight. Cecil’s air supply was blocked and he arched his back further, shuddering at the feeling of his professor’s warm breath on his neck and ear and the boy came all over his hand and the desk, his body slumping down after and into the mess of cum. 

The two lay like that for a minute longer before Carlos was pulling out, zipping up his pants, cleaning Cecil up, and sending the boy on his way with a deep kiss that promised more activities if Cecil would only stay after school again tomorrow. 


End file.
